Miyako Sudo
Miyako Sudo is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. She is the first ghost that appears in the game. As Mio and Mayu Amakura enter the first house of the Lost Village, they come across journals that describe Miyako's search for her lost boyfriend, Masumi Makimura, who had disappeared in the Minakami Region. Miyako boldly entered the village to search for Masumi, only to have his violent ghost kill her after reuniting. Now she wanders the house she was killed in, forever wondering, "Why?" Background 'Fatal Frame II' Miyako's boyfriend, Masumi, was a surveyor tasked with detailing the Minakami Region for the upcoming construction of the All God's Dam. After getting lost inside All God's Village and being declared missing, Miyako took it upon herself to search for him, only to become trapped in the village herself. After enough searching, the two eventually met up inside the Osaka House; however, Miyako was hurt and had to remain inside the house. In order to search for a way out, Masumi left Miyako to wait inside the Osaka House, promising he would return. Eventually, Masumi was killed in the Kurosawa House by the Kusabi and returned to the Osaka House as a bloodied ghost. Miyako, excited upon his return, followed Masumi's ghost into the Osaka House's back room. Miyako was not reunited with her boyfriend, however, and was instead strangled to death by the angered ghost. Miyako recorded her experience inside the village in a series of red notebooks. In her entries, she wondered when they could finally leave the village together and wrote about the chilling laughter she heard in the darkness. A sidequest ("The Bloody Ring") is available after Mayu leaves the Osaka house. Mio discovers that Masumi had planned to propose to Miyako but never had the chance to do so. Fatal Frame III Miyako does not make an appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented; however, two of her notebooks can be found inside of the "dream" Osaka House within the Manor of Sleep. In the two notebooks, Miyako wrote to Masumi about leaving the village and described the creeping darkness. Oddly enough, both notebooks are absent during the events of Fatal Frame II. Appearance In life, Miyako was a pretty, 25 year-old woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a pleated navy blue skirt. As a ghost, her appearance drastically changes. Her hair is parted to the side covering one eye, and her clothes have ragged edges. Her face takes on a sinister expression. Battle The player battles Miyako after first getting the Camera Obscura. When the player takes a picture of the "Door Woman" who is against the door, Miyako soon appears. She is an easy ghost to defeat. It is possible to banish her with one Zero Shot. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Chapter 1 *Location: Osaka House / Study *HP: 120 *Strength: E Chapter 5 First encounter *Location: Osaka House / Back Room *HP: 240 *Strength: C Second encounter *Location: Osaka House / Altar, Hallway *HP: 300 *Strength: C Chapter 8 *Location: Osaka House / random *HP: 300 *Strength: C Final Chapter *Location: Osaka House / random *HP: 300 *Strength: C Related items Stone: :*Aragonite Files: :*Woman's Notebook 1 :*Woman's Notebook 2 :*Woman's Notebook 3 :*Woman's Notebook 4 :*Woman's Notebook 5 :*Woman's Notebook 6 :*Woman's Notebook 7 :*Woman's Notebook 8 :*Red Notebook (FFIII) Photos: :*Couple :*Warped Face Lady Key items: :*Black Bag External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased